


Yuta-kun Y-Yamete

by ken_tv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, M/M, Ninja, desk smashing, dont take this seriously, this is what could’ve happened if sasuke wasn’t an emo, true romance, yuta is a player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken_tv/pseuds/ken_tv
Summary: Sasuke popped a boner right before he was supposed to meet his new team of genin ninja. Yuta helped him.





	Yuta-kun Y-Yamete

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta had to masturbate to Naruto characters at least once in his life,, y’all can’t change my mind

Yuta pushed Sasuke against the wall of the ninja academy.

 

Sasuke slightly bumped his head off of the door and maybe got a concussion but he was to aroused to notice.

 

It was Yuta and Sasuke’s first day as ninja instructors, finally reaching jonin level ranking and being about to take genin ninja under their wing.

 

It happened really suddenly. Yuta bumped into Sasuke while walking to his new team which caused Sasuke to pop a monstrous boner which needed to be taken care of.

 

Sasuke moaned loudly as Yuta groped him through his robes of purple and navy, his sharingan automatically activating with the wave of pleasure that washed over his body. Now he could see Yutas every move and could tell his future movement making him that more aroused.

 

“Yuta kun, y-yamete I think I’m gonna c-cum if you continue”. Hearing this Yuta groped him harder, stroking in a fluid motion.

 

Sasuke bit his lower lip realising his moans were getting a little too loud.

 

“Sasuke kun, spread your legs wide for daddy, show me how great of a little baby boy you are”. Sasuke mewled while moving into a more comfortable position, legs spread on the desk of the headmaster.

 

Yuta grabbed Sasuke’s ropes tying his cloaks together and with a tight pull the cloaks fell to the ground with a clang. Sasuke moaned again as he felt the cold air touch his nipples. Yuta smirked seeing this, he loved watching his baby boy unravel right in front of him.

 

Yuta shoved his digits into sasukes mouth, first sliding over his pale lips and then sliding further into his hot cavern. Sasuke immediately started to suck, swirling his tongue around the fingers and making it as pleasurable for Yuta as he could.

 

Yuta started getting mad at seeing sasuke tease him like that so he yanked his fingers away from Sasuke’s mouth and shoved them into Sasuke's ass. Sasuke moaned a throaty groan as he felt his muscles being stretched.

 

Although it hurt, he knew he’d start feeling good if he just relaxed. Yuta added two other fingers and by that point Sasuke could feel himself near the edge.

 

He had lost control of his chakra a while ago, his curse mark was pulsing with heat and arousal.

 

Yuta suddenly withdrew his fingers and Sasuke groaned. “Sasuke, spit” Yuta said while looking at his dick, slowly rubbing it. Sasuke tried his best to spit the best spit he ever spat just to make his daddy happy.

 

After yutas cock was fully lubricated, he urgently rammed it into Sasuke's ass, making both of them moan, even scream on Sasuke's part.

 

There, Yuta continued to thrust into the pale boy, faster and faster until Sasuke could feel the sense of release close.

 

He gasped as he busted his load all over yutas turtle neck. He immediately started licking it off, scared that Yuta would punish him for making a mess.

 

“Sasuke baby it’s alright I’m gonna cum inside you so you better be ready”. Just then, he felt a warm liquid seep into the deepest parts of his body which made him moan again. He loved thefeeling of being filled.

 

Yuta placed his sweaty forehead on Sasuke's pale shoulder, gasping for air.

 

“Thank you baby that was one of the best fucks I had in a while”.

 

“Yuta kun~” Sasuke moaned as Yuta stood up and walked out of the room as if nothing happened. However, he stopped right in the doorway and turned to Sasuke saying, “I hope you’re aware that your team is right next door and could hear every single word you moaned out, I hope you don’t get embarrassed easily”.

 

He then left Sasuke alone, going to the other end of the building about to fuck his students.


End file.
